


Melon Ramune

by SharkGirl



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Medical, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Makeup Sex, Making Love, Married Couple, Paramedic!Takao - Freeform, doctor!midorima - Freeform, slight size kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They hadn’t kissed. Hadn’t touched. For three whole weeks.<br/>Takao's frustration was mounting and it was all because of one bottle of Ramune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melon Ramune

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a Drabble After Dark, but it got a bit long. Oops ^^;  
> Requested by noivenevermetyou, #48 Fight Sex (though, it's making up after the fight sex)
> 
> I haven't written MidoTaka in a long time. It felt good!  
> Taking a break from writing my Sousuke's Birthday Bash submissions, hehe.
> 
> Partially beta'd by indevan. Please enjoy!!  
> (I'm wiped, so I hope I didn't miss any typos, eheh)

Three weeks.

Three. Long. Weeks.

They hadn’t kissed. Hadn’t touched. And Takao certainly hadn’t gotten a chance to perform his husbandly duties.

His frustration was mounting and it was all because of one bottle of Ramune.

Three weeks earlier, everything had been completely fine.  Takao and his doting husband were enjoying their blissful married life.  Sure, their schedules were busy and their lives hectic, but they always made time for each other.

But then Takao did the unthinkable.

It was a hot day.  The kind of day where you had to peel your clothes off the moment you came home and you still felt like you were wearing too many layers.  Takao had just finished a twelve-turned-fifteen hour shift on his ambulance and he wanted nothing more than a cool shower and forty - or fifty - winks.

But, as he walked by the refrigerator, he suddenly felt thirsty.  He _had_ sweat a lot, after all.  So, he reached inside, humming contentedly as the cool air wafted over him, and grabbed the first thing that caught his eye.

A bottle of melon Ramune.  The fizzy drink with the unusual-shaped bottle and iconic marble inside.

He lifted the bottle and pressed it against his forehead, his body immediately feeling ten degrees cooler.  Then he popped the top and downed the sweet, carbonated liquid in three gulps.

“Haah~” he cheered when he was done, feeling completely refreshed.  “Now to take that shower-”

“Kazu.”

Takao turned and saw his husband, looking quite a bit worse for wear.  Of course, Midorima had only just gotten off a twenty-four hour shift at the hospital a few hours earlier.

“Good morning, Shin-chan,” Takao greeted, unaware of the egregious crime he’d just committed.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Midorima asked, eyeing the empty bottle.

“Uh.” Takao looked at the bottle in his hands and then back at his husband. “Drinking a-”

“My lucky item.” Midorima snapped, startling Takao.  He didn’t typically raise his voice, but when he did, it was quite frightening.  He strode forward, backing Takao up against the counter, and made sure the shorter man could feel every centimeter of their height difference.  “Now what am I supposed to do?”

Let it be known that Takao respected his husband’s superstitions.  In fact, he often bought the taller man’s lucky items himself.  But, considering his lack of sleep and the way in which Midorima was speaking to him, well, Takao really couldn’t be blamed for the way he reacted.

“I don’t know, _Shin-chan_ ,” he began, voice snarky. “Maybe go out and buy yourself a new one?”

“Kazu-” But Midorima was cut off when his phone rang.  He sighed, rubbing his eyes as he reached for where he’d left it charging on the counter.  “Midorima,” he answered.  “Already? But I’ve only just-” He nodded. “I understand.”

“Who was that?” Takao asked, still waiting for an apology for the way he’d been treated.

“Work. They need me to come in. One of my patients is-”

“But you only got home a few hours ago.” Takao drew his brows down. “Can’t they-”

“They can’t!” Midorima shouted, glaring down at him.  It was then that Takao noticed the dark circles under his eyes. “I’m the only one who can-”

“Yeah. Fine. Whatever.” Takao stepped forward and shoved the empty bottle into his husband’s chest before storming into their bedroom and slamming the door.

Lack of sleep did horrible things to a person.  It turned the nicest of chaps into an absolute monster.  Takao realized - much later, when he was well-rested - that _maybe_ he’d been a bit too hard on his husband.  Of course, Midorima had overreacted, too.

After brushing his teeth and eating a decent breakfast - dinner? - he decided that he would apologize.

But the timing was never right.  Midorima started working longer shifts, sleeping at the hospital and only coming home to do laundry.  Takao was in a similar situation.  Three of the medics were out for hastily-granted vacation hours, so he and his partner were pulling triple and quadruple shifts, sleeping between calls and showering when they could.

Three weeks had passed since the last time he’d been close enough to smell his husband’s cologne.  Takao was still mad at him, but he didn’t even remember why anymore.  (Yes, he did. That damn Ramune)  But he was tired.  He just wanted to crawl into their bed, have Midorima apologize to him and beg for his forgiveness, and then sleep for the next thirty years.

“Thank you for your hard work!” the person working dispatch said cheerily over the phone.  “Please enjoy your days off.”

Four days!  Four glorious days!  Takao was beside himself.  

“Finally going to make up with Midorima?” his partner, Kasamatsu asked.

“As long as he gets down on his knees and kisses my feet,” Takao replied in a sing-song voice.

“But weren’t you the one who drank his soda?” The older man quirked a thick eyebrow.

“Watch it, Yukio-san, or you’ll be the next one on the receiving end of my unrelenting, immeasurable rage.” He beamed.

“I don’t know if that’s less or more terrifying when you say it like that.” Kasamatsu increased the distance between them as they walked toward the hospital’s sliding glass doors.

“How about you?” Takao changed the subject. “I bet a certain model is just _dying_ to get his boyfriend back.”

Kasamatsu turned bright red and Takao barked out a laugh.  He was right about to tease his partner further, when he ran into someone. Hard.

“Oww.” He’d nearly lost his balance, but the other person caught him.

“You should really watch where you’re going,” a deep voice said. Takao knew that voice anywhere.

“Shin-chan!” He smiled up at him and then remembered that he was still upset. “Are you done with work?”

“Only just finished,” his husband replied, adjusting his glasses. “I have the next forty-eight hours off.”

“Ooh, what a coincidence.” Takao clasped his hands together and then turned toward Kasamatsu. “See you later, Yukio-san!”

“Yeah,” the older man replied and then looked up at Midorima before meeting Takao’s gaze. “Good luck.”

Their walk to the station was quiet.  As happy as Takao was to see his darling husband after so long, he was not about to forgive him just because ‘more than enough time had passed.’  Nope.  He was going to get his apology and maybe another soda out of the deal.

But the apology never came.

In fact, Midorima was already fishing in his pocket for the key to their apartment before either of them spoke a word.

Of course it was Takao who broke the silence.

“Finally, some time off,” he said, stretching his arms up into the air and relishing in the way his back popped. “What shall we do first?”

“I’m going to bed.” A curt reply.

So that’s how it was going to be.

“Shin-cha-”

“Goodnight, Kazu,” he said brusquely and walked into their bedroom.

Oh hell no.  Takao was getting his apology.  With interest.

“Shin-chan!” He threw their door open, startling his husband, whose hands froze on the top button of his shirt, his tie already hanging loosely over his shoulders.  “Is that seriously all you have to say to me after three fucking weeks?”

Midorima’s eyes narrowed. “Watch your language, Kazu.”

“No, I won’t watch my fucking language.” Takao glared at him, fists balled. “I haven’t seen you in weeks. Didn’t you miss me? Didn’t you want to talk to-”

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Midorima finished unbuttoning his shirt and tossed it into the hamper, along with his tie.  Then he removed his undershirt, gaze obviously averted.

“So...that’s how it is.” Takao let his hands fall to his sides. “You’re really still pissed about that stupid soda?”

“Me?” His husband finally faced him again, his green eyes wide. “ _You’re_ the one who’s still upset.”

“Of _course_ I’m upset!” He shouted, feeling tears stinging his eyes. “My husband cares more about his lucky item than me!”

It sounded stupid.  Oh God, did it sound stupid.  But it still hurt.

“I’m sorry, okay?” Takao sobbed, rubbing at his eyes with his sleeve. “I’m sorry I drank your _precious_ soda!” The tears were falling freely now, weeks of inadequate amounts of sleep finally catching up to him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know it was important. I was just hot and thirsty-”

Takao was cut off as a pair of lips covered his, silencing him.  His eyes widened, but he couldn’t pull away.  Strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him close.

“Shin-” he opened his mouth, but his protest died on his tongue when his husband deepened the kiss, his own tongue curling around Takao’s and sending sparks of electricity through his body.

It had been too long.

“Kazu.” Midorima was breathing raggedly when they pulled apart and Takao wasn’t much better.  “Oh, Kazu...I’m an idiot.”

“Well...yes.” Takao blinked in surprise. “But, err, why, exactly?”

“I wasn’t even that upset about the soda,” he admitted. “I was tired and grouchy and I took it out on you.” He let his head drop onto Takao’s shoulder. “But then you got so mad at me and I was too proud to apologize.”

Takao’s eyes couldn’t get any wider if he forced them.

Midorima Shintarou was not only apologizing, but admitting he was at fault?

Perhaps later that evening, pigs would fly.

“Shin-chan.” Takao placed a hand on his husband’s head, stroking his short hair. “I’m also to blame.” He sighed. “I stormed off like a child.”

“I’ve been driving myself crazy over the past three weeks,” Midorima said, his warm breath fanning over Takao’s collarbones. “Every time I saw you in the ER, I thought about approaching you to apologize, but I was afraid you wouldn’t forgive me.”

“Wouldn’t forgive-” Takao shook his head. “Shin-chan, look at me.”

“No.”

“Shin-chan...”

“I’m sorry, Kazu.” He finally pulled back, a frown on his lips, his eyes red-rimmed. “And I’m sorry you had to apologize first.” He sighed. “I just hope you can forgive me.”

Perhaps it was the lack of sleep or the mounted sexual frustration, but Takao snapped, planting his hands on his husband’s chest and forcing him back and onto the bed.  Midorima let out an undignified yelp as he fell, but Takao swallowed his outburst, slotting their lips together and following after him.

Midorima quickly recovered, flipping them so Takao was beneath him, caging the shorter man with his arms and pulling back to catch his breath.

“Kazu...”

“If you really want to apologize,” Takao began, reaching up and removing his husband’s glasses. “I can think of where you can start.”

Midorima’s glasses ended up hanging off of the lampshade.  Takao’s shirt, on the floor next to the hamper.  He moaned as Midorima kissed his way down his chest, pausing to tongue his nipple.

“Shin-chan...” Takao gasped, arching his back.

“Kazu,” he breathed against his sensitive flesh. “I’ve missed this. I’ve missed _you_ ,” he murmured, lips brushing against his skin.

Finally, Midorima reached his bellybutton, but before he could move lower, Takao stopped him.

“Wait.” He put his hands on the taller man’s shoulders.

“You don’t want it?” His husband knit his brows together.

“No.” Takao shook his head and pushed against him until they were both sitting, still facing each other. “I want to.” He kissed him again, slow and sweet, and then he knocked Midorima back, a smirk forming on his lips. “My turn.”

Takao was a tease.  It was a talent that he always had possessed.  And it certainly wasn’t limited to activities outside of the bedroom.

Midorima’s pants and underwear were around his ankles, his hands gripping the sheets below them as Takao wrapped his lips around his cock.

“Kazu...!” He arched his back and Takao hummed around him, pulling back just enough to drag his tongue up the underside before he pressed forward, swallowing him whole. Quite an impressive task, considering his husband's size.

Takao had missed this.  The weight of his lover on his tongue, his taste coating the inside of his mouth and the smell of his cologne and a scent uniquely Midorima filing his nostrils.  He was surrounded by all things Shin-chan and he loved it.

“Kazu...let go.” He heard his husband’s warning, but he ignored it, hollowing his cheeks and somehow taking him deeper.  “Shit--Kazu, stop!”

Ah, he’d gotten a curse out of him.  Takao would take that win.

He pulled back and licked his lips, flashing his husband a devious smile.

“Almost lost it, huh?” Takao purred, proud of himself.

“Your mouth...is dangerous.” Midorima admitted as he sat up, one hand caressing Takao’s cheek.  His other hand pushed the shorter man’s bangs out of his eyes before bringing long, elegant fingers to Takao’s lips. “Open.”

Takao obliged, feeling heat pool between his legs as two of his husband’s fingers slipped inside, curling against the roof of his mouth and giving him a preview of what was to come.

He swirled his tongue around the tips, delighted with the way the taller man shivered.  He released his fingers with an obscene pop and then bit his lower lip.

“You gonna fuck me, Shin-chan?” Takao batted his eyelashes and then let out a strangled squeak as Midorima forced him onto his back, stripping him of his remaining clothing and wrapping skilled fingers around his erection. “A-Ah...I g-guess that’s a...y-yessss,” Takao hissed, arching his back and thrusting into the tight channel his husband’s fingers made.

“I want you, Kazu,” Midorima said, bending over so his lips were right next to his ear. “I want to show you how truly _sorry_ I am.” Then he pulled back, an uncharacteristically smug look on his face.

Takao was rubbing off on him.  He didn’t know whether to be proud or not.

But he was not to be outdone.

“Show me.” Takao moaned, gripping the sheets above his head and raking his teeth over his lower lip. “ _Show me_ , Shin-chan.”

He didn’t know when Midorima had grabbed their bottle of lubricant, but he didn’t care.  The moment those slick fingers rubbed against his entrance, he was gone, a writhing, moaning mess below his lover.

“Shin-chan...” His fingers twisted in the sheets. “Enough...”

“Not yet.” Midorima was focused on his work, looking more serious than when Takao had sat in on one of his surgeries.  But those skilled hands of his were being put to a very different use now.  He changed the angle and Takao screamed.

“Shin-chan!”

“Almost...” He leaned down and mouthed the shorter man’s neck, nipping at his collarbone. “It’s been a while.”

“I’m ready. I’m ready,” Takao assured him, trying to pull away from his fingers and their teasing stretching, wanting something bigger.  “Please, Shin-chan. Fuck me.”

“Kazu,” he gasped and then pulled his fingers out, earning a relieved sigh from Takao.

Midorima grabbed a condom from beside their bottle of lube and tore open the package, rolling it on with practiced ease.

“Fuck, you’re huge,” Takao said, eyeing his length. “It’s been so long, I forgot.”

"Kazu, it was just in your-"

"I know, I know, but _damn_."

“No need to flatter me, Kazu.” Midorima leaned over him, lining himself up. “You’ve already won me over.”

“Oh, right. Nearly slipped my mind.” Takao laughed. “The whole, till death do us--ah, a-ah!” He tipped his head back, his mouth hanging open as his husband slid into him.  “F-Fuck,” he said when he finally found his voice. “You...feel even bigger...inside,” he ground out.

“Kazu...” Midorima moaned, letting his head drop. “Just...keep quiet a moment, will you?” He panted harshly, his eyes closed.

“No can do, Shin-chan.” Takao lowered his hand, pressing it against his stomach. “I think I can feel you. Can you see it poking out?”  At that, Midorima moaned low and long.

“I’m not that bi-”

“Easy for you to say.” Takao chuckled. “You try taking this--oh!” His eyes slipped closed as Midorima moved, a shallow thrust, but he felt every centimeter.  “Oh, Shin-chan...”

“Kazu...you feel so good...” Midorima bent down and kissed his forehead. “So tight and wet for me.”

Now his husband was talking dirty.  If Takao hadn’t been actively trying to keep himself from losing it, he would have been proud.

“Shin-chan... _Shin-chan_...” Takao lifted his arms and wrapped them around his husband’s neck.  “I’m not gonna last,” he warned, his hands moving to grip Midorima’s shoulders, blunt nails digging into his flesh.  “Missed you. Love you. Oh...f-fuck..I’m almost there. Shit. More... _Harder_...”

He didn’t even know what he was saying anymore.  All he knew was he was right there, teetering on the edge.

“Kazu...” Midorima lowered a hand to grip his husband’s backside, changing the angle and causing Takao to see stars.

“I’m...I’m...”

“Go ahead,” he whispered and then buried his head in Takao’s shoulder.

“Sh-Shin... _Shintarou_...!” Takao shouted, his legs wrapping tightly around his husband’s hips as he came untouched, his vision whiting out with the sheer intensity of it.  It had been too long.  Far too long.

When he came back to himself, it was just in time to see Midorima tip over the edge, the taller man sitting up on his knees and gripping Takao’s waist as thrust into him one final time.

His husband was always beautiful, but was unbelievably so when he was in the throes of pure orgasmic bliss.

Midorima slumped forward, his forehead resting against Takao’s as he fought to catch his breath.

“Kazu...I’m sorry. I love you.”

Takao gave a breathless snicker.

“You’re sorry you love me?” he asked, eyes twinkling and Midorima pulled back, shaking his head.

“I’m sorry _and_ I love you.” Then he leaned forward again and nuzzled Takao’s neck. “And I forgive you for drinking my lucky item.”

Takao snorted.

“You’re lucky I just had the best orgasm of my life, or you’d be paying for that one.” He stuck his tongue out. “Speaking of,” he grinned, “I am a little thirsty.”

Midorima sat up and gingerly pulled out, careful not to hurt him.  For that, Takao was grateful.

“I’ll go grab something from the refrigerator-”

“No, Shin-chan, let me.” Takao only winced slightly as he sat up. “You did all the work, after all,” he teased.  Midorima rolled his eyes, but didn’t argue.

Takao slid off the bed and padded over toward their kitchen.  He hummed to himself, completely content.  A few more rounds like that and he’d probably forgive Midorima for shit he’d done back in high school.

He opened the fridge and spotted two bottles of melon-flavored Ramune that most definitely had not been there the last time he’d checked..

“Shin-chan!” he called and, a moment later, his husband appeared in the kitchen, his glasses back on and a pair of loose-fitting sweatpants hanging low on his hips.

“Yes, Kazu?”

“When did you get these?” He held the bottles up, one eyebrow raised.

“On the way home from work,” Midorima answered, taking one from him and peeling the plastic off of the top.

“But, I was there and we didn’t stop anywhere.” Takao furrowed his brow, noting the way the other man opened the bottle and took a swig, purposely not making eye contact. “Shin-chan?”

“I...got them the first time I came home today.”

“The first...” Takao blinked. “What?”

“I actually got off of work an hour before you,” Midorima said.

“But you left the same time I did.” Takao chewed on his bottom lip. “Did you...leave and come back?”

The blush on his husband’s cheeks said it all.

“You did!” He beamed and then frowned slightly. “But how did you know I was getting off work at that time?”

Midorima picked up his phone and scrolled for a moment before handing it to Takao.

Message from: Unsaved Number  
Text:   _midorimacchi~ yukiocchi just told me he has the next four days off \\(^o^)/ he’s clocking out now. are you looking forward to spending time with takaocchi? i’m so excited! tell him I said hi!! ^3^_

“Shin-chan, this...” Takao stared down at the message and then smiled. “So, that’s why you were walking the other way.” His grin widened as he realized something. “Shin-chan, did you bump into me on purpose?”

Midorima just turned and took another sip of his drink.

He was so easy to read.

Takao snickered and butted his forehead against his husband’s shoulder.

“I love you, you damn tsundere.”

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about adding this to my [After "I Do."](http://archiveofourown.org/series/422602) series, because it takes place in the same universe, but AkaFuri isn't even mentioned in this one.
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!  
> Or check out my NSFW blog [@xxxjubesy](http://xxxjubesy.tumblr.com).


End file.
